


Neko Love

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Not Quite Abandonded From FF.net [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, M/M, Other, non human sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Ed & Roy disappear. all Al can find is two kittens. Ed would be cautious of Roy, if he wasn't so busy trying 2 pounce on Roy's tail. Beware Yaoi Kittens Inside.cross posted from ff.net under same nameuncensored version





	1. What The...?!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**

          

 

 **~*~**

          

Ed raised his eyebrows in annoyance and shock as he stared at his paws.. _HIS_ PAWS.

"What the Hell happened Fullmetal?!" yelled the colonel, though all that came out was "Meow"

Flattening his ears in response, Ed hissed, "How should I know? You're the one who was walking in front."

Somehow Ed and Roy had been turned into kittens.

          

_**~Flashback~** _

          

Instead of handing in his report, Ed had gone straight to the library. Had been there for a few hours until the colonel had come a dragged Ed away. While on the walk back to the office, neither noticed that they were being followed by none other than Envy.

"This is too perfect. Two birds with one stone, or should I say two kittens?" Envy purred. Sneaking closer, Envy reached into the pocket of his skort and pulled out a small vial filled with a blue subsence. Unchorking the bottle, he dumped the contents on the two men. Envy retreated to a tree and watched as his victems shrank and turned furry, till nothing was left but two kittens sitting on the sidewalk.

_**** _

_**~End Flashback~** _

          

Beginning to worry Alphonse went to look for his brother and the colonel, hoping they hadn't killed each other.

As he turned toward the library, Al heard a "Meow" looking down he saw kittens sitting on the ground slightly confused. As soon as Al looked down the rain started falling.

Being the kindhearted suit of armor he was, Al scooped up the helpless animals and placed them inside his armor. Turning around Al headed back toward the colonel office, completely unaware of the conversation being held within him.

Ed sigh, "This is just great, first we're turned into kittens, then it starts to rain, now Al thinks I'm his pet. Could it get any worse!" Letting his ears droop, Ed looked over to Roy to see him staring.

"What are you looking at, Bastard?!" hissed Ed.

Blinking, "oh, nothing much." _except how cute and molest-able you look_ thought Roy.

Relaxing, Ed noticed Roy's tail swishing. Crouching down, Ed's paw stretched out and playfully batted at the tail.

Roy smirked as he continued to move his tail back and forth, watching as Ed tried to snatch it. With a look of determination and happiness plastered on to his face, Ed didn't notice as Roy struggled to resist the urge to ravish the blonde.

****

**~*~**  

          

Walking in the direction of the office, Al saw Riza walking up the corridor.

"No luck either?" Riza asked.

Al shook his head. Just then a "Meow" came from within Al's stomach. Reaching in, Al pulled out the kittens to show Riza.

Riza looked at Al. "Al, you know you're not aloud to keep them."

"But I'm sure brother wouldn't mind if I watched over them for a while, at least until it stops raining. I know he wouldn't want them to become ill!" came Al’s voice from the big suit of armor.

Riza shrugged "fine" and started walking down the corridor back to the office.

"Thank you, Hawkeye" He started after Riza. Talking to himself and holding the newly found kittens. As they reached the office, Al walked through the door. Walking over Hughes held up the black one and stared at it. "Hey! You look kind of like Roy!" He held the kitten out to the others in the office "This one will be Roy! And he shall live here" exclaimed Hughes as he set the startled kitten down on Fuery's desk.

No one wanting to argue, Havoc muttered, "That’s great, but if the chief finds out I wasn't here, got it Alphonse."

Al nodded happily and held up a small yellow kitten. He looked slyly from the cat to Hughes, who said, "It’s little! Like your brother!"

Edward turned his head around towards Hughes, quickly flattening his ears, "Who are you calling a bean that is so small that if you put it in a pastry you wouldn’t even taste it because it’s so small!" Ed hissed and looked ready to pounce on the man and claw his face to shreds.

Alphonse held the kitten away from the man.

"Guess what, he acts just like him too." said Falman

Ed immediately calmed down "Meow?"

Al shrugged "I don’t know" and held out Ed, "but aren’t you an adorable a kitty!"

Ed's tail twitched angrily "whatever", then started squirming trying to get away. Seeing the kittens distress, Al set him down next to Roy on the desk.

"Okay, there you go. You're safe here." settling an eye on the kittens "be good, no fighting" he followed Havoc over towards the other side of the office. Everyone proceeded to brainstorm on where Ed and the colonel could possibly be.

          

**~*~**

          

Ed opened his eyes to see Mustang’s door not 5 feet from him. Looking to his left he saw Roy sitting and staring at him. Ed walked over to him prepared to blame him for every thing when he tripped on his own paws. Crashing into Roy left Ed slight dazed.

"Hello _Fullmetal_." purred Roy from behind Ed's sensitive ears. Ed shivered as he tried and failed not to purr.

          

 **~*~**   

                       


	2. Death to the Camera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**
> 
> Last time:  
>  **'Hello _Fullmetal_.' purred Roy from behind Ed's sensetive ears. Ed shivered as he tried and failed not to purr.**

          

 **~*~**   

            

Ed leaned into Roy, pleased with the feeling of his fur rubbing against Roy's. Purring like crazy Ed nuzzled Roy's chest. Lifting his paw, Roy let Ed press further into his fur. Leaning his head down, Roy pushed his nose into Ed's neck sniffing him. Slightly startled at first, Ed purred even louder.

          

 **~*~**   ****

Al looked back over to the desk to see the blonde kitten curled up in the black kitten's lap. "You sure about them being just like Brother and the Colonel, Hughes?" Hughes looked up after hearing his name, to see the kittens. "Aww, aren't they just adoriable." He whipped out a camera, taking pictures like crazy.

_click_

_click_

_click_

Roy snapped his head towards the annoying sound that had disturbed his fun. Glaring at the offending object, Roy launched off the desk. Attacking Hughes' hand, Roy snatched the camera proceeding to smash it against the ground. Jumping back on top of Fuery's desk, only to see Ed laying on his side with one of his furry eyebrows raised in _a Why the Hell did you move!_ look.

Ignoring the look Roy walked over to the fallen blonde, only stopping when he was standing directly over Ed. Nuzzling Ed's exposed neck, Roy began rubbing his body against the blonde below him.

Ed returned to purring. 'Roy that feels _so_ good, don't you dare stop again! If you do, I'll...' Ed only got so far as he started rubbing back, all thought left him.

If either of them had taken the time to look around them they would see Black Hayate over in the corner of the office. Having come there to avoid the rain, he was able to see the whole scene unfold. Upon hearing the blonde kitten call the other Roy, he decided to investigate.

'Hey blondie, you ok. The dark kitten not hurting you is he?' Both shook their heads, not breaking contact. 'Are you two going to spend all day like that or what? Isn't the desk hard?'

'Of course it is, but where in the place isn't?' Roy asked as he lifted his head to look at the dog.

'The bed Momma gave me is soft, and I don't mind sharing.' Hayate said, first looking down then towards Riza.

Roy looked at the bed then made his choice. Using his mouth, Roy picked up Ed by the back of the neck, he carried Ed to Hayate's bed. Placing him near the dog's stomach (not very much room, it was made for 1) Roy then crawled on top of Ed. Curling up, Ed began to purr allover again.

Hayate nudged them closer to himself using his wet nose. 'Ah, that's cold!' Roy looked at Hayate then complied to his wishes, pushing Ed into the dog's warmth. Ed's purring just got louder, as he started to doze.

          

 **~*~**   ****

Al and friends just stood there as the kitten attacked Hughes, destroying his camera. _Thank the heavens! It's gone forever! YAY!_ was on the mind of everyone except Hughes, who was weeping over the loss of his favorite torture device... camera, yeah camera. Al was still looking at the kittens. Al's gasp brought their attention back to the kitties.

The black kitten they had named Roy was carrying the blonde one they named Ed, by the back of his neck over to Black Hayate's bed. Placing Ed down Roy crawl onto him. Hayate bent his head down and nudged the kittens closer, which caused the blonde to give a startled "Meow!" Now comfortable, the two kittens fell asleep, tired from all the excitement. Hayate laid his head down, but kept his eyes open staying on guard.

          

 **~*~**   ****

 


	3. Alone Time Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**
> 
> Last time:  
>  **Now comfortable, the two kittens fell asleep, tired from all the excitement. Hayate laid his head down, but kept his eyes open staying on guard.**

               

~*~ 

 ****

_**~3 Hours Later~** _

****

Roy shifted in his sleep, causing the warm lump next to him to squirm. Snapping open one eye, all he could see was blonde fur. Confused at first the memories from earlier that day returned to him. Smirking, Roy lifted his paw and draped it over Ed's fluffy form.

Feeling engulfed in warmth Ed started to purr. Hearing a soft chuckle he blinked open an eye, only to see Roy's fuzzy face above his. Startled, Ed tried to get up forgetting that Roy was basically on top of him.

Ed kissed Roy. ( **a/n: i kno lots of ppl think animals can't kiss, but that is a LIE!! they can, just a little bit differently!** )Closing his eyes again, Ed started purring deeply, as did Roy. Needing air Roy pulled back his muzzle from Ed's. Seeing the dazed expression on Ed's face, Roy couldn't help but snicker _I guess he likes me_.

Ed snapped open his eyes, 'What are you laughing at?'

'Nothing.' snickering, Roy looked around. Only to that no one was in the office. _Where did those minions of mine go?_

               

_**~Flashback~** _

****

Looking at the sleeping forms of the kittens and her dog, Riza sighed. Turning back toward the others, she asked, "We might as well go look for the Colonel and Edward. It seems to be fine to leave them here for awhile."

　

Havoc looked in their direction when Riza mentioned the kitties. "We'll come back and check on them in a few hours, how much trouble can they get into with Hayate watching over them?"

               

_**~End Flashback~** _

****

'Well since they are out, now I can leave a message.' Roy said to himself. Regrettably, Roy climbed out of the warmth that was Ed's furry body. Stalking over to his office door, Roy pushed it open. Crossing the room, he leapt onto the desk. Sitting in front of the typewriter, Roy stretched out his paws and began to type.

_clack_

_clack_

_clack_

Finishing the letter, Roy looked it over seeing nothing out of order, he left it. Jumping to the ground, Roy rushed out the door eager to get back to his warm, fuzzy, purring mate... _Mate? Did I really just think of Ed as my mate?_

Pushing the thought away Roy walled through the door, only to see Ed stretching out not 3 feet in front of him.

               

~*~ 

 ****


	4. Where R They?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**
> 
> Someone asked, so I guess I'll tell ya. The way animals kiss is by pressing the ends of their muzzles together gently, kinda like a light kiss between people. Their mouths are longer than ours so they cant french kiss or anything major. But the effect of a simple kiss between animals is basically the same.
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**
> 
> Last time:  
>  **Pushing the thought away Roy walked through the door, only to see Ed stretching out not 3 feet infront of him.**

                    

~*~ 

 ****

"I wonder where the Colonel and Boss could've gotten to. I mean come on, with those two I'm surprised nothing has blown up yet." Havoc cautiously looked at the surrounding buildings, his cigarette bobbing as he spoke.

Riza sighed. Having given everyone their orders, Riza and Havoc went to search the Mess Hall and parade grounds.

Fuery and Breda where sent to look in the dorms, Falman and Al were sent back to the Library to check, since Al had become distracted last time before he ever even entered the building. Hughes was to call all the usual places one might find the Colonel or Major.

                    

~*~ 

 ****

Walking back into the office, Riza looked to her comrades only to receive many negative responses.

"The parade grounds are in good working order so neither one has been there, and the Mess Hall is clean so they haven't been there yet." Said Havoc through a mouthful of chocolate cake he snatched from the kitchens.

"No one in the dorms has seen or heard the Boss since this morning." Fuery fidgeted, "If the Colonel came in contact with the Major, someone should have heard screams."

Hughes slumped his shoulders and sighed, "No one has seen hide nor hair of Ed since morning. And we were the last to see Roy."

"That's not true the people at the Library said that the Colonel had come in and dragged Brother out the front doors not more than 15 minutes before I came back with the kittens."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Havoc asked as he lit a new cigarette. "And who closed the Colonel's door?"

Walking over, Riza opened it to find a letter left on the desk. Picking it up she began to read it aloud to the others. Who had entered the room as well.

 

_' Riza/Maes_

 

__Which ever reads this first, I must inform you that a mission has come up that requires the services of Fullmetal and myself. Where we are going and how long we shall be is on a need to know bases. Tell the others that we will return as soon as possible, and not to mention it to anyone. If asked, state that I am visiting an old friend and that Fullmetal is leave for repairs. Tell Alphonse that I will personally insure that no harm comes to his brother more than necessary._ _

 

__Lieutenant Colonel_ _

_Roy Mustang '_

"Well that explains where they are, now where did those adorable kittens go?" Hughes waved his new camera in the air, "Elissya would love a picture of those two."　

Ed shuddered as a chill ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold weather.

                    

~*~ 

 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** I have know idea what I was thinking when I first wrote this  
>  all mistakes are my own! I take full blame


	5. Alone Time Pt 1 and a half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**
> 
> Last time:  
>  **"Well that explains where they are, now where did those adorable kittens go?" Hughes waved his new camera in the air, "Elissya would love a picture of those two."  
>  Ed shuddered as a chill ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold weather.**

                    

~*~ 

 ****

Roy looked at Ed, 'What's the matter?' Pressing their bodies closer together, Roy began to rub his nose against Ed's neck causing him to purr.

'What's the matter is that this is all your fault!' screamed Ed as crawled away from the warm body crouched over him.

      

_**~Flashback~** _

      

Purring gently as he stretched, Ed looked over his shoulder to find Roy staring at him, 'What are you looking at?'

'Oh, nothing,' Roy purred as he walked behind Ed, 'Kitten' crouching down he pounced on Ed, causing them to loose their balance. Rolling to a stop with Roy on top. Roy proceded to rub against Ed like before.

Before anything could go anywhere, there came a growl from the other side of the room. Looking towards Hayate, 'What is it now?' growled out Roy angry that his fun was being interrupted.

'If your going to keep doing that, then I'm going to have to ask you to find someplace more private.'

'Oh, very well.' reaching down, Roy picked up Ed by the neck like before and carried him out the door, in search of a more suitable place for his _fun-time_ with Ed.

               

_**~End Flashback~** _

              

'Oh thats right I'm the one who insulted those dogs and got us chased out of the parade grounds, and got us stuck in a tree at the park 3 miles away from my office.' sarcasm dripping from his voice, Roy looked downward to gauge the distance to the ground.

_snap_

'What was that!' as a kitten Ed was even squeakier when startled. Since the noise came from infornt of him, Ed backed up. Even when he was flush against Roy he didn't stop walking back till Roy was stuck between a tree and an adorable, fuzzy, sexy, frightened, warm, in the perfect postion, oh so fuckable Edward Elric.

 

                    

~*~ 

 ****


	6. Alone Time Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware Yaoi Kittens Happening Below**
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**
> 
> Last time:  
>  **'What was that!' as a kitten Ed was even squeakier when startled. Since the noise came from infornt of him, Ed backed up. Even when he was flush against Roy he didn't stop walking back till Roy was stuck between a tree and an adorable, fuzzy, sexy, frightened, warm, in the perfect postion, oh so fuckable Edward Elric.**

 

           

~*~ 

****

'Edward, you need to stop being a scared-y cat.' teasing was the only way to get them separate.

'What the HELL!! I am not some scared little kitten,' Ed snarled while walking forward, 'I am just being cautious, and what would you'

creak

'Eep' Ed rammed backwards. Being in position from before, Ed had now impaled himself on Roy.

Roy's world shrunk down to just the point of contact, _he's so tight and warm and GOD he feels so good._

Not realizing what he had just done, Ed's mind was far to gone for thought. _mmmm... that feels nice...i wonder if..._ A moan was heard from behind him as he shifted his hips.

           

_~ **MATURE CONTENT SKIP TO NEXT BREAK** ~ _

****

'Ed stop that right now!' growled Roy as he tried to regain his composure. Being inside Edward was causing his mind to short circuit.

 _Oh hell no, this feels way to good to stop_ Ed shift his hips again. This time rocking back and forth as Roy let out a small moan. _Now that's more like it_

Roy gave a light thrust into Ed on impulse, 'Oh God! More Roy, More!' he began to thrust harder after hearing those words escape Ed's cute muzzle.

Deep purring came from within Ed's chest as he continued to rock back as Roy thrust into him. All thoughts of Al, what changed them, if they would change back just fled his mind as Roy hit a spot in Ed, causing him to cum.

As Ed reached his release, his body clamped down on Roy. Unable to stop himself, Roy let out a deep moan as he thrust deeper and faster into the warm body beneath him.

Even though he had orgasmed not a minute before, Ed was hard again as Roy proceeded to pound into him trying to find his own release. Ed shifted his hips slightly making Roy to go deeper in him, both moaning loudly.

Roy nuzzled Ed's neck before gently biting him. Ed just started to purr again. Feeling Ed start to tighten, Roy knew they would probably cum at the same time. Thrusting harder in a almost frantic pace, Roy whispered into Ed's furry golden ear.

'Cum for me.'

With one more deep thrust of both their hips they came, hard.

Edward collapsed on the branch, causing it to give a slight creak.

Both took a few minutes to regain their breath.

Roy strained to remain standing. 'Ed, you ok?' A purr was all that was heard from underneath him. 'I'll take that as a yes. Ok I'm going to pull out now.'

           

 ** _~END MATURE CONTENT~_**  

****

As he slowly backed out of tight, warm embrace he heard, 'Ahhh, what the hell! Are you trying to tear me in two?'

'Yes, Fullmetal, I'm purposely trying to hurt the person I fucked,' sarcasm dripping from his fangs, 'I think I'm stuck'

'That's kinda obvious. Now instead of talking you get us unstuck!'

'I can't, we're stuck as in animals being stuck to insure breeding.'

'Oh God No!!!' Ed's ears flattened against his head.

Roy looked down at him, 'I thought you didn't believe in god? And it's not that bad, at least no one knows we're here.'

From down beneath the tree comes a voice, 'So that's where you went, hmmm. Well now I see why ya wanted to be alone, but you shouldn't had to get so far away.'

           

~*~ 

****


	7. You Found What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**
> 
> Last time:  
>  **From down beneath the tree comes a voice, "So that's where you went, hmmm. Well now I see why ya wanted to be alone, but you shouldn't had to get so far away."**

           

~*~ 

****

Looking up at the people gathered around them, Roy let out a sigh _well at least Maes doesn't have his camera out_

Repressing the thought that if Hughes found out, he would repeatedly show Roy pictures of him and Ed as what they had looked like stuck together as kittens. Turning his head, Roy looked at his subordinates as they thought of what to do with the ~ _couple_ ~.

"We can't just leave them unattended, they'll run off again. Someone has to watch over them for the night." Hughes looked at the black kitten, "I can't take them, that black one might attack my camera again." He glanced toward Al, then smirked.

"Oh no, Boss would kill Al if he brought a pair of stuck kittens into his dorm room, also they're not allowed to have pets. So Fuery, Breda, and Falman can't look after them." Havoc said with a grin. "I'm sure they'll make a nice soup."

"That is not even remotely funny Havoc." Riza glared at him, "I'll take them. they can sleep in Hayate's bed in the kitchen."

           

**_~2 hours later~_ **

****

Roy and Ed were placed on a small round bed near the back door of Riza's kitchen. Even after all that time, they were still stuck. Shaking her head Riza walked through the door to towards the stairs. Hayate looked back, 'Try not to leave stains.' then walked off following his master.

           

~*~ 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** no author note chapters to suffer through, yay!


	8. Insatiable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**
> 
> Last time:  
>  **Roy and Ed were placed on a small round bed near the back door of Riza's kitchen. Even after all that time, they were still stuck. Shaking her head Riza walked through the door to towards the stairs. Hayate looked back, 'Try not to leave stains.' then walked off following his master.**

                 

~*~

                    

Roy glared at the door for a few moments, before looking downward only to see Ed wiggle and squirm. 'What are you doing?' _though it feels really nice. No, must stay focused._

Ed adjusted his body slightly to the left then wiggled some more. _Almost there.. got it!_ Purring erupted from Ed's chest as he shifted his body more. After all that time at the office then the ride to Riza's, Roy's _problem_ inside of Ed had decreased greatly. Though not enough to separate them when Ed tried to move away, it did create a pleasurable friction instead of cause pain.

'Edward, don't even think about trying to...' Roy only got so far before his brain turned to putty and instincts took over as Ed thrust his hips back.

                 

**_~MATURE CONTENT SKIP TO NEXT BREAK~_ **

                    

A loud purr reverberated off the kitchen walls. Roy started to grind into Ed forcefully. He then nipped at the base of Ed's ears and the back of his neck.

Not one to be out done, Ed rotated his hips back and forth. Earning him a deep moan from Roy.

Ed clenched around Roy, causing him to cum. Roy rested his furry head at the base of Ed's neck, breathing deeply.

 _oh this is far from over_ Ed thought as he shifted his hips and thrust back again. He put more force as he felt Roy harden within him. Ed smirked _i'm only getting started._

Roy's mind was losing control, his body following Edward's lead. _if all you want is mindless sex then that's what you'll get._ Roy pushed deeper into Ed making him jump slightly.

'Oh God, Edward' Ed did something, Roy just didn't know what or care why. _What ever it was he better do it again_ and he did. Roy spilled himself inside Ed, it acted as more lubricant, which caused Ed to cum as well.

'Roy'

Resting on trembling paws only for a moment before thrusting back once more. Ed brought Roy to the edge only to push them both over. Roy was near his end, it took all his strength to just remain standing.

Yet Ed did not stop, just kept making them cum over and over again. _i can't take much more or i'll die, but it'll be one hell of a way to go_ Roy smirked.

Finally after three more times Ed collapsed, dragging Roy down with him. The force of the fall causing Roy to slip deeper into Ed.

                

_**~END MATURE CONTENT (2 Hours & 14 Minutes Later)~** _

                    

'Give me a minute' Ed leaned to the side to relieve some of the pressure.

'You are insatible Edward.'

                 

~*~

                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** had to save this from original posting
> 
> To Be Continued. This chapter was longer, but there was too much Yaoi. So I cut out some things. I was told by one of my friends that I had put enough Yaoi in this one chapter to fill at least five pages. I had asked her to help me shorten the chapter, this is the end result. and that i am to never post anything that resembles the things i cut out of this chapter EVER!! She spent the last 3 nights dreaming about kittens in mini bondage gear. damn you Pixi!!


	9. Collars and a Miniskirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**
> 
> slight crossover with HARRYella, if you haven't noticed
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**
> 
> Last time:  
>  **'You are insatible Edward.'**

                    

~*~

                     

Riza walked into to the kitchen to start breakfast with Hayate close behind her. She froze at the sight before her. The black kitten _Roy_ was sleeping halfway on top of the blonde one _Ed_. They were both covered in... _is that what i think it is?!_

Sighing heavily, she picked Ed by the scruff of his neck. Placing him within the sink she turned on the water. Adjusting it so as not to harm the little thing, she grabbed a cup and gently poured warm water over his back.

Scrubbing his fur clean, Riza wrapped him in a towel to dry him. After rubbing him down she placed him on the floor next to the other one. Pulling the towel off, causing him to appear fluffy.

'Not a word Roy!' Ed glared, his ears flat. Roy's eyes glinted with restrained laughter.

Roy's ears flattened as well as Riza picked him up and placed him inside the sink. As she had done with Ed, she began to clean him. Which was much easier as he had not been laying in their mess as Ed had.

As she put him down she removed the towel causing his fur to become fluffy as well. Roy started to glare at Ed, when he saw that Ed was licking himself. _now there's a thought, wait mind out of gutter_

Ed had nearly all his fur back down as he looked over to Roy, only to see him have a dazed look in his eyes and a blush forming over his face.

Ignoring them both, Riza picked up the stained cushion placing it in the washer. She poured bleach in as well. Walking back she scooped Ed into her arms, and left out the door.

                    

**_~10 Minutes Later~_ **

                     

Hayate and Roy followed close behind as Riza waltz into the office, placing Ed on Havoc's desk.

Roy leaped on top as well, then curled around Ed nuzzling his neck as he had done the day before.

Ed started licking Roy's fur in order to return it to normal. All Roy could do was purr.

                    

~*~

                     

Hughes looked up from talking with Vato when Riza placed little Edward on Jean's desk. A smile spread across his face as he stood beside the purring pair. Reaching into his pocket, Hughes pulled out two things.

Taking only a second he separated them and placed the items around their necks.

Roy's military dog tags hung on a shorten chain from the black kitten's neck. While the chain from Edward's state alchemists pocket watch encircled the blonde one's neck.

They looked at one another, then the black one pounced.

"Meow!"

                    

~*~

                     

'What the hell!' Ed grumbled as Roy started nuzzling him for the third time that morning.

'You look so cute.' _it looks like a collar_ Roy began to think of all the things he'd make Ed wear when they returned to normal _maybe a black ribbon with a bell, and a leather miniskirt_ **(a/n. cuz roy wouldn't be roy without thinking about a hottie in a miniskirt)**

 

                    

~*~

                     


	10. Play Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**
> 
> 'Animal Speak'  
>  _Thoughts/Sound Effects_  
>  **~Time Skip~**
> 
> Last time:  
>  **'You look so cute.' _it looks like a collar_ Roy began to think of all the things he'd make Ed wear when they returned to normal _maybe a black ribbon with a bell, and a leather miniskirt_**

                        

~*~  

                  

While the kittens were busy, Furey walked in. Carring a folder under his arm he stopped before Hughes.

                        

**_~5 Hours Later~_ **

                  

_i will get him in a miniskirt and collar, i will have my reward. **(a/n; read the ending of chapter 3 & the beginng of chapter 4 of HARRYella to understand)** God i'm getting hot just thinking about it._

Ed stood up on his hind legs trying to reach the stupid fluffy thing that Elissya was dangling above him.

Roy watched as Ed latched on to the thing as Elissya fell into a fit of giggles. _they are both so cute_

_click_

_click_

_click_

_that camera needs to die_ Roy turned to see Maes capturing the fluffy moment between Ed and Elissya. _maybe i can get him to give me a copy later on._

Ed turned his head to see Roy staring at Maes. More exactly at his camera. _i don't want to know_.

                        

~*~  

                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** and this is where I left it at over on ff.net


End file.
